No need for secrets
by whitemystical
Summary: 2nd chapter is up it realy has nothing to do with this one and it makes fun of ZeroCool's Newcomers


kdman  
  
superboy78937802@aol.com  
  
a weird lemon abot ayeka and ryoko.  
  
no need for secrets  
  
lemon  
  
i dont own tenchi muyo or any other characters so dont sue me  
  
NO NEED FOR SECRETS  
  
tenchi woke up one morning having a feeling today was different. he walked down stairs to have breakfast as useual. ryoko and ayeka were at it as useual. then tenchi went to the carrot feild and plowed them. when his work was done he went to take a nap. when he walked in ryoko takeld him onto the bed. "what are you doing ryoko" yelled tenchi. "just trying to get you away from ayeka so i can have some fun" purred ryoko. then ryoko charged a freeze beam at tenchi.then kdaman popped in and stopped the freese blast. "Oh u are soo much cuter than tenchi! said ryoko. "WHAT?" said tenchi. "i dont understand ether"kdaman said. "hmm who sould i chose" said ryoko. "hey ayeka" yelled ryoko. then ayeka walked in to the room. "what do u want" said ayeka. u can have tenchi i want kdaman. said ryoko. i think were in troble said tenchi. i think you're right said k da man. lets get outta here yelled tenchi. im behind u said kdaman. u cant escape from us they both yelled. then ayeka used her forcefield and trapped tenchi and kdaman. i dont want to think whats gonna happen next said tenchi. i can save us said kdaman. then kdaman used his powers and broke them out. way to go, now lets get outta here said tenchi. i know a way out said kdaman. come ko-ohki said kdaman. then a spaceshp lik ryo-ohki flew overhead. then tenchi and kdaman went inside and flew away, soon to be followed by ryoko and ayeka. please leave us alone yelled tenchi! then ayeka and ryoko boarded the ship and chasesd kdaman and tenchi until they caught them. then they rapped them madly. the next day tenchi and kdaman woke up inside the misaki househould in tenchi's room. i quess it was a dream said tenchi. i quess so said kdaman. i wouldnt say that said ryoko and ayeka. oh god said tenchi and kdaman and slowly went under the blankets. That day went by smoothly (and KDAMAN is now part of the Misaki gang). "i'm getting tired of this said tenchi. "i know what you mean we've been rapped 6 times today and it's only 3 o'clock." said KDAMAN. "oh boys." said ayeka and ryoko. "oh no here we go again." said tenchi. then they were rapped for the 7th time that day. "tenchi i've come back for you." said kagato. "oh shut up." said tenchi as he formed the light hawk wings and blew him away. "sweet!" said KDAMAN. "yeah i know." replied tenchi. "ha! that was my shadow." said kagato as he came back. "oh yeah well im am stronger than tenchi." said KDAMAN as he formed the 10 light hawk wings and killed kagato for the final time. "how did you do that!? i thought that only jurians could form the lhw?" said tenchi. "thats the thing im your cousin your mother had a sister that no one told you about." said KDAMAN. " wow i never knew that." said tenchi. "duh! thats what i just told you." said KDAMAN. "man everyone has to hear this one." said tenchi.   
at dinner......  
"everyone i have something to tell you." said tenchi. "what is it lord tenchi." said ayeka. "KDAMAN is my cousin." said tenchi. "yeah we knew that." said ryoko. "what?? how?" said tenchi. "well he told us while you were out in the fields." said ayeka. "why did you tell me last?" said tenchi. "well i told you last cause i knew you whould freek out." answerd KDAMAN. "k." said tenchi.*beep beep* "oh man it's time for our 7'o clock rapping" said KDAMAN. 1 hour later..... "man this is getting old really fast." said KDAMAN. "yeah i know." said tenchi. back in tenchi's room the girls were talking. " i'm getting tired of tenchi. wanna switch?" said ayeka. " and leave my man get real ayeka." answerd ryoko. "KDAMAN is not your man! he's mine!" said ayeka. "KDAMAN is mine!" yelled ryoko as they broke into a fist fight. "yes finally!" said tenchi. "what is it?" said KDAMAN. "they don't like me anymore they want you." said tenchi. "oh man." said KDAMAN. " i whouldn't say it's over yet. said kyone seductivly. when tenchi turned around he saw kyone and mihoshi in their underwhare. tenchi then gets an instint nose bleed. then tenchi was drug off into miho-kyo's room. "help me!" shouted tenchi. "oh suck it ip you wuss!" said KDAMAN.   
  
to be continued......  
  
hope you liked my fic please send me your coments.  
  


the end  


  
  


  


  
  
ps im kdaman   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
